


Ethereal

by clwriting (neganesque)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Roman feeds on reader, Rough Sex, Slight Angst (if you squint), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, enjoy ;), oral (female receiving), plus size reader, this gets hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganesque/pseuds/clwriting
Summary: Your relationship with Roman Godfrey was damn near perfect. However, there was one big hurdle you were constantly trying to overcome. You had always struggled with your self confidence and body image. When you buy a new dress that you feel great in, you can’t wait to show it off. Roman certainly likes it, but he doesn’t like the fact that others do too.





	Ethereal

Your eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lighting, and your mouth twisted up into a content smile. Twirling in glee, you admired yourself in the shop mirror in your new dress from every angle you could. It was a black skater dress that fell mid thigh, certainly shorter than anything you had been comfortable with before. The ruffle off the shoulder look accentuated your breasts, neck, and collarbones. It left no room for a bra, but you didn’t care so much when your eyes locked on your form in the mirror and a surge of confidence ran through you. You weren’t necessarily a fan of heels, but the pair of simple black pumps you had selected topped it off, and made your legs look great.

In the back of your mind, you were thinking that you couldn’t wait to show Roman. You had been dating for almost two years, and you were the happiest you’d ever been. You met Roman in high school on one random day when he confronted the two jerks that had bullied you for years. They called you names, moo’d at you when you walked by them in the hallway, and threw food at you. One rainy Wednesday, you were cornered by your bullies, clutching your books tightly to your chest when Roman seemingly came out of nowhere. He was surprisingly calm in his confrontation and after only a moment, both of your bullies turned to you and apologized. You never saw them again. 

It was an overwhelming shock to you when Roman asked you on a date about a week or so after the hallway incident. You knew about his reputation, hell you had even heard many of his rendezvous’ with random girls in the bathroom. But he was so strikingly handsome, and he had been nothing but nice to you, so you said yes. The first date went extremely well, and you continued to go on many more. It was after 5 months of dating when Roman finally let you in on his supernatural secret. You had to admit, you were terrified, but you were already so madly in love with him that you stayed. You knew nothing could make you love him any less. 

“I’m so glad you like it, honey. Do you want to wear it out?” A light tap on your shoulder pulled you from your hindrance. It was the charmingly sweet worker who had helped you pick the very dress you had quickly come to love. 

With a rapid nod, you followed the sweet old lady to the register. Once your dress and shoes were paid for, you placed your other outfit in your purse and after thanking the worker again, you left. When you made it to your car, you heard the familiar buzzing of your cell phone. Fishing it out of your purse, you saw ‘Mom’ flashing across the screen.

“Hey, momma.” You greeted her happily, a smile on your face. She was your best friend and always had been. It had been the two of you ever since you could remember, ever since your father walked out on the both of you. 

“Hi beautiful!” She responded cheerfully. “I was wondering what you’re up to? I haven’t seen you in a little while. Do you want to grab dinner with your dear old mother tonight?” 

A glance at the digital stereo in your car told you it was currently 4:45pm. “I’d love to mom. Roman doesn’t get out of work until 6 anyway. I’ll let him know where I’ll be. Where do you want to eat?” 

“Ah, good old Roman.” Your mother said teasingly, making you roll your eyes while a giddy smile creeped onto your face. “When’s the wedding? Where are all the babies?” 

“Mom!” You squealed in surprise, although you shouldn’t have been surprised. She was quite a straightforward woman. “We’ve talked about this many times before. We’re still young and we’re not rushing into anything.” 

“Ok hun. Whatever you say.” Her tone was laced with sarcasm that made you roll your eyes once again. “I’m gonna make a reservation and text you the address of the restaurant. Ok?” 

“Sounds great, mom. I’ll see you soon!” With that, you hung up the call. 

Tossing your phone back into your purse, you went to fish it out again before hesitating. Your initial thought was to text Roman and let him know about your dinner plans, but after a internal debate, you settled on taking a swing by the Godfrey Institute to tell him yourself. He always told you he loved whenever you would drop by to ‘save him from the complete idiots he worked with’ even if it was only for a few moments. Thrusting your keys into the ignition, you started the car and pulled out of your parking spot to start on your way. 

After a short drive, you found yourself staring up at the massively impressive Godfrey Institute. You left your purse in your car, deciding to hold onto only your keys and phone as you made your way into the lobby of the building. Once inside, goosebumps started to prickle along your skin at the feeling of the expensive air conditioning blasting on your bare skin. You made your way to the elevator, careful of your heels as you stepped inside, your finger delicately pressing the button to Roman’s floor. Well, one of them, but it was the one he was almost always on. 

The pristinely clean elevator went up only a few levels before the doors peeled open. A young man who looked to be only a few years older than you stepped in, and you uncomfortably locked eyes with him before glancing away. With a curt nod, he stepped in beside you and stood just a little closer than he should have. You focused your vision on the buttons in front of you, but could clearly feel his stare burning into you. After a painful minute or two, the elevator finally stopped on your desired floor. You nearly ran out to escape the strange stares, only to turn and find him getting off on the same floor. You sighed as you made your way to the desk where Kevin, the main receptionist was located. 

“Well hey there First Lady.” Kevin winked in greeting as you approached the desk. You giggled and shook your head in disbelief. He had become quite a friend to you, as he was funny, kind, and just about the only coworker of Roman’s you could stand to get along with. “You here for me or your man?” 

“Very funny, Kevin.” You rolled your eyes with a smile. “I’m here for my man.” 

Kevin peeked at you over the desk and his jaw dropped open in what was most likely shock. You had known him ever since Roman took over at the Institute and he had never once seen you in something of the likes of your new dress. “Holy shee-it! You got a new job as a model or something? Damn girl. I may be gay but I know a beaut when I see one.” 

Instantly you felt blood rush to your cheeks at your friends compliment. It meant the world to you. “Thanks, Kev.” 

“Sorry I forgot what I was going to say cause I was too busy staring at the supermodel at my desk.” Kevin rambled on teasingly. “Your man is in a meeting right now actually.” 

“Oh.” Your face fell, you were so looking forward to seeing him. “Can you just let him know then that me and my mom are going out for dinner and I should probably be home by 8?” 

“Sure thing!” He said with a wink. “Have a good night, Cindy Crawford!” 

Shaking your head once again in disbelief, you gave a final goodbye to your friend. Once you turned around however, you came face to face with creepy elevator man. Only this time, he had a creepy friend with him. You awkwardly looked down and shuffled your way to the elevator, feeling the piercing gazes on you with every step you took. Once you were safely inside the elevator with the doors closed, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding in. What a strange couple of guys they were. You shook it off, commanding yourself not to overthink it. 

—

Your mom had chosen a quaint Italian restaurant for dinner. It was peak dinner time, and every table was filled, but you didn’t mind it much. The clanging of dishes and chattering would always make you feel more at ease than silence. It was currently 7:30 and you were just finishing up your dinner. You hadn’t planned to do some window shopping before dinner, but it was fun nonetheless. When you glanced at your phone, you realized you weren’t going to be home by the time you told Roman. 

“That was delicious. I don’t think I could eat anything else for days.” Your mom proclaimed, tossing her napkin on her empty dish with a sigh. 

“Well you did inhale 50 pounds of pasta.” You reminded her with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at you but soon joined in with you, laughing quietly. 

“So.” She started, folding her arms on the table in front of her and leaning closer to you, as if she was about to tell you a secret. “How’s Roman?” 

Just the thought of him sent a joyous smile to your lips, one that your mom clearly noticed. “He’s great. We’re great. Sometimes I think it might all be fake. Like a guy like that has been with me for two years? It’s nuts.” 

Your mom shook her head in bewilderment. “It’s not nuts. You’re a beautiful, smart, and bright young woman and Roman knows that too. He loves you. He looks at you like you hung the stars in the goddamn sky.” She rubbed your arm comfortingly. “I’m so happy that you’re happy.” 

You responded with a short nod. “I am too.” 

—

It was around 8:30pm by the time you had finally arrived home. The dinner date with your mom was very much needed, and you were elated that you got to spend that quality time with her. Once your car was safely parked in the garage, you closed the door after you, grabbed your things, and headed into the house. When you stepped inside, it was quiet and calm aside from a few lights that were still on. Roman’s car was in the garage, so you knew that he was home. Making your way to the living room, you tossed your belongings on the couch. You let out a small squeal of surprise when you noticed Roman’s tall figure leaning against a table. His arms were crossed and his intimidating stare was piercing through you. 

“Hey.” You greeted him shortly with a smile, standing up straight in a desperate attempt to show off your new dress. When he didn’t respond and simply glared at you, you slouched slightly and frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” Roman repeated your question out loud with a scoff, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “First of all, Kevin tells me you said you’d be home by 8. It’s 8:30, a text would’ve been nice.” 

“Roman, I’m sorry. You’re right, I should’ve called or texted you but I was having such a good time with my mom it completely slipped my mind.” You explained calmly, watching as his chest heaved up and down. You wondered if something else was on his mind, since he seemed excessively angry about a tiny mistake. “Are you okay Roman?” 

“No. I’m not okay.” Roman growled out, making your eyes widen in surprise. He stood up to full height, towering over you with ease as he took a few long strides towards you. “You don’t even bother to text or call after you showed up at my place of work in a little black fuck me dress.” 

“What?! Roman-“ 

“I left my meeting and some dickwads had the time of their lives telling me about how hot my girlfriend looked in her short little black dress. How they wished they’d gotten to you first, fucked you nice and proper.” Roman growled out, seemingly seething in anger. 

It took a moment for your brain to process what Roman was spewing at you before your own anger began to boil. “Are you fucking kidding me Roman? I went out and bought this dress that I feel great in, that I couldn’t wait to show you. And you’re getting mad at ME because YOU can’t control your own jealously? Fuck you!” 

With a harsh growl, you quickly turned away and headed for the stairs, your heels clacking loudly as you angrily marched up them. You heard Roman stomping loudly behind you, causing you to put a little more pep in your step. Once you reached your shared bedroom, you twisted the doorknob, threw the door open and slammed it shut behind you. It rattled the house so much that you were surprised the window hadn’t broke. It was only a few seconds before the bedroom door was crashing into the wall, Roman towering in the doorframe as he entered the room, the door slamming shut again. 

“Here to chew me out some more?” You snarled at him, your teeth gritting together and your fists involuntarily clenching. “You don’t have to be such an asshole about this. I get you’re a jealous person, Roman, but I don’t want anybody but you. You should know that by now.” 

When you received no response, you scoffed in disbelief. “Great, you’re just gonna ignore me n-“

You were both physically and emotionally knocked off your feet as Roman’s large hands abruptly gripped underneath your thighs, wrapping your legs around his lean torso. His lips crashed against yours at the same time your back made contact with the hard bedroom wall. His lips were devouring yours, a physical symbol of his bruising claim on you. Your arms were around his neck, supporting yourself in his hold. It was difficult for you to move at all, as Roman effortlessly trapped you against the wall. You had no choice but to submit, and completely give yourself to him. 

Plump, pink lips slowly left yours and began to trail along your neck, behind your ear, and down to your collarbones. Your sighed in complete bliss as Roman left marks and tiny nips on you. You grinded against him, desperate for friction as he traced his lips back up to your neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent and groaning in delight. He had drank from you many times before, and in a sick and twisted way, you loved it. You’re not sure if you would ever verbally admit it, but it got you off more times than you could remember. 

As Roman continued his assault on your neck, you felt his long and slender fingers trailing up your thigh. You watched in anticipation as his hand disappeared under your dress and heard a harsh tear as your shredded panties fell to the floor. Roman’s strength never ceased to amaze you. He was holding you up with one arm and managed to completely tear your underwear from your body. It made your core clench in anticipation. He was a hell of a man, and he was all yours. 

When his thumb made contact with your clit, you whined desperately and grinded your hips forward. You felt him grin against your neck, as he pushed your hips away from him. “Roman..” 

“This dress looks gorgeous on you, babygirl.” Roman’s warm breath fanned your ear as he whispered sweet nothings. “You’re so fucking perfect. You’re ethereal, and you’re mine.” 

“Yes, Roman.” You whimpered as he plunged one of his slender fingers inside your aching pussy. 

He forced himself away from your neck to watch your face contort in pleasure as his finger stroked deep inside of you. You writhed and whined in his grip as he slid another finger inside of you, gripping them upwards and stroking along the spot that had your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Your pussy was practically gushing, and the sounds that it made while Roman fingered you were obscene enough to make a hooker blush. He twisted and drove his fingers in and out of your aching pussy over and over again until your legs were shaking around his waist. 

“Roman..” You whimpered his name, trying to catch your breath long enough to form a full sentence. When you realized you couldn’t, you settled for turning your head to the side and exposing your neck. 

He instantly understood what you were asking, and a low growl emitted from deep within him. Roman picked up his tempo and set a brutal pace as two of his fingers stroked manically inside your pussy, his thumb making work on your clit. You felt your stomach twisting with need as your pussy clenched down on his unrelenting fingering. When your thighs started to visibly tremble, Roman buried his face in your neck and licked a long stripe across it, before pressing his rosy lips to it in a tender kiss. 

The pressure was rapidly building up inside you and you knew you were about to break. You whimpered desperately, clinging to him as if he were about to disappear. “Oh god. I-“ 

There was no time to finish your plead as you suddenly came harshly around Roman’s fingers. At the same time, with his teeth protruding, his mouth clamped down on the soft skin of your neck. His sharp fangs stuck in your skin, as your warm blood flowed from the wound down his throat. Your orgasm combined with being fed off of made your vision blur, your heart stutter, and your mind scramble. Roman had fed from you before, but never in the midst of an orgasm. It was a whole new experience, one that you would certainly be dreaming of and reminiscing on for many nights to come. 

Once Roman pulled away from your neck and your orgasm subsided, you were finally able to catch your breath. You could still see stars in your vision and your legs were still shaking. Roman had drank surprisingly clean, as there was only but a drop of your blood next to his mouth. He surprised you by pulling his fingers from your pussy to pick up the drop of blood. Placing the finger in his mouth, he simultaneously tasted you in two different ways. You sighed deeply as he placed you back on the ground on shaky legs. His hair was disheveled, his eyes still glazed with lust as he eagerly watched you try to regain your stability. 

“I am nowhere near through with you yet.” 

Roman’s voice was husky as he took your hand and lead you towards your soft king sized bed. He leaned down, cupping your chin in his hand as he kissed you delicately. You broke away to reach for the hem of his shirt while kicking your heels off, giving him another few inches on you. You aided him in tearing his long sleeve black shirt off and tossing it aside. You barely had time to admire him as he was tugging on your dress and pulling it up and over your head. Since you weren’t wearing a bra to begin with, and Roman had ripped off your panties, once the dress was off, you were completely bare and exposed to him. 

He stepped back a foot or so away from you, and licked his lips as he looked you up and down. You typically felt timid and insecure whenever you were naked in front of your boyfriend, but this time felt different. Roman was admiring you in a way you had never been admired before. It made you feel beautiful, sexy, and desired. Your mind led astray before you felt Roman gently pushing you back to lay on the soft covers of your bed. He leaned his head down and took your left nipple in his mouth, making you loudly gasp as he tugged and licked the sensitive area. Pulling away from your tender nipple, he did the same to the other before kissing up and down your stomach and breasts. 

“You’re so god damn beautiful. Every fucking inch of you.” Roman praised you, pressing open mouthed kisses to your breasts before bringing his mouth up to your ear. “Now I want you to wrap those gorgeous fucking thighs around my head while I devour your pretty little pussy.” 

If you weren’t already having problems breathing, you might’ve lost your breath right then and there. Your only response was a desperate moan that garnered a smirk in response. Roman trailed his kisses down your stomach until he was kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed. He wrapped his long arms around your legs and effortlessly pulled you down closer to him. You complied with his request and draped your legs over his broad shoulders, your thighs clenching gingerly around his head. 

The first flick of his tongue against your folds sent you straight to cloud nine. Your back arched slightly off the bed as he trailed his tongue all the way up to your clit, swirling it teasingly over it. Your hands were clenching the air, desperate to hold onto something. Roman noticed, and took your hands in his before placing them on his hair. You took the hint and gently tugged, causing him to release a groan which vibrated heavily against your pussy. He flicked his tongue repeatedly across your clit before latching his mouth onto it and suckling it into his mouth. 

Subconsciously, your legs tried to close around him, making him grip each firmly and keep them spread. Your hands stayed entangled in Roman’s hair as he licked up and down your pussy, picking up the pace and causing a shiver to course up and down your spine. On their own accord, your legs attempted to close again, but it was to no avail. He was going to make sure you felt every inch of what he was giving to you. You felt a slender finger prod at your entrance, and slowly slip in. When Roman started to stroke the familiar sweet spot inside of you, you were completely blinded by a sudden earth shattering orgasm. 

“Oh god- fuck!” Your cries echoed throughout the room as Roman worked you through it. However, once it subsided, he didn’t stop. “Roman... I can’t...” 

The desperate pleading of yours fell on deaf ears as your lover continued to finger you senselessly while devouring your pussy like a starved man. You could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs and onto the blanket beneath you, as the wet and sinful noises filled your ears. Roman’s tongue flicked wildly up and down your folds while his fingers curved to continuously slam against the spot inside your pussy that made you squirm. After only a minute, the dam broke again, and your mouth dropped open as you fell into a silent but debilitating orgasm. You were just able to look down long enough to get the first glimpse of yourself squirting before your eyes clamped shut as you fell through your third orgasm of the night. 

It took a minute for you to come back down to earth and once you opened your eyes, you were met with Roman delicately stroking the soft skin of your cheek. You sighed deeply as he placed a few soft kisses to your lips. You eagerly kissed him back, his plump lips claiming a stake on your own. He nibbled teasingly on your bottom lip before pulling away. 

“That was... intense.” You breathed out, laughing in disbelief. That was definitively the single most intense experience you’d ever had. 

Roman grinned down at you. “That was the hottest god damn thing I’ve ever seen, babygirl. You squirted all over me.” He flicked your cheek teasingly causing you to blush madly. 

“I hope you can handle more, princess, cause I’m dying to fuck your tight little pussy.” Roman proclaimed, his voice suddenly falling an octave deeper. 

“I can handle anything.” You responded confidently. Your legs were trembling, your body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat, and your heart was pumping madly. However, you wanted nothing more than to feel Roman deep inside of you.

Without warning, he was suddenly flipping you over to rest on your stomach. You heart fluttered with anticipation as you listened to the sound of Roman’s belt clanging onto the floor. It took only a moment before you felt the bed slightly dip. He aided you in lifting your stomach up as he shoved a pillow underneath you. It lifted you up slightly while also giving you some comfort. His hands gripped tightly onto your hips as you felt him run his cock back and forth over your pussy. Roman’s cock was pretty impressive. It was both thick and long, and it reached spots inside of you that you hadn’t known existed before. 

One of Roman’s hands held a firm grip on you as the other eased his cock inside of your sore but still aching pussy. You moaned softly as he started to push his way in, and gasped when his thick cock fully bottomed out inside of you. Both of his hands gripped onto your hips as he pulled his cock out before harshly slamming back into your pussy. You jolted forward on the bed from the harshness of Roman’s thrust and whimpered loudly as he started a steady pace thrusting in and out of you. 

For a few minutes, he kept his leisurely steady pace of fucking into you. The combination of your whimpers, Roman’s groans, and the sound of skin on skin as he fucked you deeply were nothing but sinful. You started to gently buck back onto him, willing him to go deeper. You certainly loved slow and sensual sex with your love, but at that moment, you needed him to fuck you like there was no tomorrow. 

“Roman. Harder, please.” You begged, your pleas muffled by the blanket, but you knew he had heard you. 

“You want it harder, baby?” Roman asked, stopping his thrusts completely and running a hand down your back. “You wanna get fucked like a good little slut, don’t you?” 

When you only whined in response, Roman took that as a yes and started up an unrelenting pace. He was fucking you so hard that you couldn’t tell where he ended and where you began. You suddenly felt one of his hands reach up and enclose itself around your throat. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Roman’s hand squeezed your throat. The sound of skin on skin grew louder as he fucked you so deeply and roughly that you were sure you might pass out. 

“Fucking perfect little cunt.” Roman growled in your ear. “Nobody else could fuck you like this. Nobody else could make you feel the way I do. You’re mine.” 

“Yours.” You desperately croaked out in response, Roman’s hand gently squeezing your throat in acknowledgment. 

All you could do was lie there and take it. You felt every inch of his hard cock as it stroked against every spot inside of you. His grunts and groans made your pussy clench tightly around him, only further spurring him on to fuck you harder. Everything felt so good and overwhelming that you started to cry. It was so fast, so good, and your pussy was sore from having already come three times prior. When you felt Roman’s hips buckle, you knew he was getting close to breaking, and you weren’t far behind him. 

“Where do you want my cum, babygirl?” Roman’s voice whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Inside me.” You whimpered out, feeling Roman’s movements stall momentarily before he growled from deep within his chest. He continued his brutal pace, fucking into you like a mad man. 

“You want me to cum inside your tight little pussy?” Roman questioned, fucking you hard enough for the large bed frame to repeatedly slam against the wall. “I’ll fuck a baby into this sweet little cunt. You’d look so fucking perfect all swollen with my baby. Is that what you want?” 

You cried out loud at his proclamations, suddenly realizing that you wanted it now more than anything. You loved Roman Godfrey with everything you had in you, and you wanted everything he had to offer. When your mom asked you about marriage and babies, you said you would wait. It was at that moment that you realized you didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Yes, Roman! Please!” You pleaded, tears of overwhelming pleasure streaming down your face. 

“Say it.” He growled through gritted teeth, his hands pulling your hips harshly onto his cock. 

“Fuck. Please. Cum inside me, Roman.” You pleaded with tears staining your cheeks. “Please, please...”

You almost started screaming in agony when Roman suddenly pulled himself out of you, only to flip you over on your back and immediately thrust his cock back inside of you. You kept your eyes on his as he continued relentlessly fucking you, his hands intertwining with yours as you held onto him for dear life. Overwhelmed in so many ways, your eyes fluttered closed as you focused on every feeling. 

“Open your eyes, baby.” Roman’s hand clamped around your throat once again, causing a muffled squeal to escape your lips. “Eyes on me and don’t you dare look away.” 

It was such a thrilling intimacy to stare deeply into your lovers eyes as he fucked you like he’d never see you again. You saw beads of sweat fall from his forehead as he desperately chased both of your orgasms. He planted a hasty kiss on your lips as his hips continued to buckle and his thrusts became more choppy. Your pussy clenched around his cock, making him release a groan as his eyes stared deep within your soul. 

“I’m- I’m gonna cum.” You cried, struggling to keep your eyes open and locked with his at all times. 

“Let go, babygirl.” Roman urged you on, his green eyes never once leaving your gaze. 

It proved impossible to keep your eyes on Roman once your orgasm overtook you. Your legs trembled around him once again, your back arched off the bed, and your eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. You sobbed as you felt yourself squirt once again. This time, it felt like it was never ending as you drenched your thighs and Roman’s lower half with your release. There wasn’t much time to recover as you felt Roman still his movements and bury his head in your neck, grunting as he flooded your pussy with load after load of his warm cum. Once he had completely emptied himself inside of you, he slowly pulled his cock from your overworked pussy. You gasped as you felt some of his cum drip from your pussy onto the already stained blanket beneath you. 

Roman collapsed on the bed beside you, both of you panting heavily. You curled up against his side, leaning your head on his chest. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, one that he responded eagerly too. Once you pulled away, he began to tenderly caress your cheek with his thumb. It looked like he was in deep thought, but before you could ask what he was thinking about, he beat you to the punch. 

“Marry me?” 

Your eyes widened in surprise as your heart skipped a beat. “Roman..” 

“I was planning to ask you on our anniversary next month. I was actually going tomorrow to pick up the ring. I don’t know. I know you don’t like big, showy things and right now, holding you like this after we’ve just made love seems like a great time to ask.” 

“Yes.” You responded, a large smile beaming upon your face. “It’d be an honor, Mr. Godfrey. I love you.” 

He smiled. The heartwarming, tender, boyish smile that you loved so much. You were head over heels in love with the man in front of you, and you wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with him. That included marriage, children, the whole nine yards. The thought that you also might be pregnant soon lingered in the back of your mind. Your mom was certainly going to be happy about this news. 

“I love you too, Mrs. Godfrey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love feedback :) Comment anything you want, I’d love to hear!


End file.
